


Squash for Brains

by agentz123



Series: Ducktober 2020 [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: "A Goofy Movie" References, "A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill!" References, "Phineas and Ferb" References, Dad! Scrooge, Duck Twins, Duck Twins Shenanigans, Ducktober, Ducktober 2020, Gen, Overinvolved Minnie Mouse, Pumpkins, Slight "A Goofy Movie" AU, They Share a Single Braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Donald and Della enter their high school's pumpkin carving contest.Ducktober 2020, Day 2 - Pumpkins
Relationships: Della Duck & Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck & Della Duck, Donald Duck & Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Ducktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Done,_ ” Donald and Della exhaled at the same time. They nudged each other proudly as they set down their carving knives. Donald reached up to wipe some sweat off his brow, but he managed to smear pumpkin seeds all over his forehead instead. “We are DEFINITELY going to have the scariest pumpkin for the contest!” 

Della started circling their creation, making minor adjustments to the cheeks and eyes with her thumb. “Hm, I don’t know. I still say we should’ve modeled it after you.” 

“We have the same face, Dumbella.” 

“Shut it!” 

“No, you shut it!” 

Della shoved him, and Donald pushed back. She scooped up a handful of pumpkin innards and was about to nail him when Uncle Scrooge’s voice came barking in the doorway. “What’s all this deafening discourse? And what did ye do to my kitchen!” 

“Aw, phooey,” they muttered under their breath. Donald spoke up. “We were going to clean up, honest!” 

Their uncle didn’t seem to be listening. Instead he hummed, studying the squash in deep interest. His niece and nephew had managed to recapture the likeness of the Loch Ness monster perfectly. He almost felt as if he was back in the swampy trenches all over again. “Bairns, this is actually pretty good.” 

He smiled as he turned his back on their humiliated groans. “Uncle Scrooge! We’re like, fourteen!” 

“Yeah! In fact, I was just about to ask Duckworth to teach me how to drive!” 

Scrooge’s feathers paled as he froze in the doorway. The thought of Della’s clumsiness or Donald’s bad luck behind the wheel was more frightening than all of the beasts he’s ever battled combined. “ _Ye’ll do no such thing!_ Now tidy up the table before I give ye something to really groan about.” Scrooge continued into the hall and towards his study, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. “Psh. _Driving._ ”

They grow up so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Della looked up from her homework as she heard her brother quacking angrily in the hallway outside her bedroom door. She stood to meet him. “Hey, Don?” 

He stopped tugging on the piece of gum that was stuck on his left wing. “Yeah?” 

“I’m going to need you to bring the pumpkin. Minnie asked me to come to her club meeting after school today. You know, as support.” She dragged him into her room and grabbed a pair of scissors from a shoebox. “Hold still.” 

“Not so close! And she’s founded _another one?_ What is it now?” 

In disgust, she set the clump of sticky feathers in his hand before turning back to her desk and shifting a few papers around. She held the invitation up to her beak and squinted. “Bow manufacturing?” 

“What the --” He sighed. “Yes, I’ll bring it. But we’re gonna have to get the bubble wrap and buy more masking tape.” 

“What? What for? We just got a new roll.” 

“Remember Scrooge’s piggy bank --” 

“ -- _ooh._ Alright, let’s go.” 

***

Surprisingly, the meeting had a great turnout. As they walked down towards the auditorium, Della listened to Minnie excitedly voice her thoughts for promoting a Daisy Duck to club secretary. 

“I bet she’d be an awesome designer. Oh, speaking of designing! Are we finally going to see that pumpkin you’ve been talking about all week?” 

“Oh, Don should have it set up at our booth right over...there…” 

And of course, he wasn’t there.  


Della slammed her fist on the table. “Where is Donald with our pumpkin? I swear, if he’s late…” 

There was a bright white flash and an echoing boom before the auditorium was shrouded in darkness. Screams immediately filled the void. 

“Wait, what happened to the lights?” 

“I can’t see anything!” 

“My watermelon!” 

Principal Mazur sighed in exhaustion. First it was that infuriating Dippy Dawg (seriously, what is up with parents naming their children these days?) and that stupid Surge Protector (or whatver that crappy musician’s name was) stunt, and now this? These kids could never let him catch a darn break! As he stumbled to the beaker in an attempt to fix the perceived shortage, he swore that he was going to apply for that new dean position at New Quackmore Institute as soon as he got home tonight. 

The shadow of Frankenstein made its way up the stage, its wails scraping across the room. Paws and wings slapped at eardrums as the crowd tried to block out the horrid screeching. 

“Wait a minute,” Della muttered, crawling from underneath their booth and abandoning Minnie. “I know that voice!” 

“Della, are you crazy! Get back here!” 

“Just trust --” There was a sharp clang as her shin came into contact with some random pipe. “Just trust me,” she groaned. Della continued blindly ramming into objects as she made her way up the stairs. She might’ve even sprained an ankle or two, but she’d be fine. Nothing can stop Della Duck, after all! 

She followed the faint scent of pie, placed her hands on the creature’s abnormal head, and felt around. The touch of familiar grooves caused her to gasp. “Donald?” The pumpkin nodded. “Oh, boy. Hold on.” She grunted as she dug her nails into the pumpkin’s base and yanked. “It’s really on here tight, Don!” 

“You don’t think I know that?” 

She stopped tugging in amazement. “Woah. You sound funny.” 

He shoved her blindly. “ _Like I haven’t heard that one before!_ ” 

“No, you idiot! I meant this pumpkin is hollower than your skull!”

With a final angry heave, Della flew backwards with an “oof,” slamming into the microphone stand and getting tangled up in its wires. The lights suddenly came on, and the pumpkin went soaring. Donald dived in order to save it from smashing on the edge of the platform. 

A few scattered claps emerged into full-blown applause. 

“Wow,” Minnie gasped. “I wonder if Della’s brother would consider joining my drama club…”

Principal Mazur made his way up to the stage in disgust. He picked up the disturbed microphone, causing nasty feedback to rebound throughout the auditorium. “Fine, fine, settle down! Ahem.  
I am...here -- for lack of a better word -- to announce that the winners of Dewey High’s annual pumpkin carving contest are Donald and Della Duck!” He quickly leaned over and whispered. “Do that again, young man, and you may end up in the electric chair.” 

Donald gulped as his sister took their ribbon and stuck it up in the air in pride. When she did so, she unintentionally yanked on the jumbled cords and snatched the microphone out of Mazur’s hand. It slammed into her brother’s temple, and he went down. 

“Uh, Principal Mazur? Could you please call the ambulance? Again?”

Yep, he was definitely filling out that application.


End file.
